Mere Anarchy
by SailorEevee
Summary: Balance is key in this world. Light and Darkness depend on each other for a right to exist. But what happens when someone takes advantage of the transition between gods? Angst, Yamaken, and descriptive battles. It's a fight that depends on blood shed...
1. Rain

Mere Anarchy  
  
An ongoing series by Sailor Eevee  
  
Ch. 1: Rain  
  
The soft drops hit the pavement quickly, forming a natural rhythm. Yamato's musically biased ears picked up on it, and it was immediately was jotted down on a paper napkin. He looked around, to make sure nobody noticed. Tai was still talking, oblivious to Sora's adoring glances and Daisuke's posturing. He also didn't notice his own sister trying to hide her and Takeru's clasped hands from him and Daisuke, but Yamato saw them. Not that he was going to enlighten the goggle boy. The restaurant that they were meeting at was dark and smoky, with few other customers. Yamato hated the smoke, but it was Taichi's favorite, and so was chosen for the meeting. He let his eyes slide over all the chosen children, bored to death. Only one met his eyes, the deep violet depths matching the blue oceans of Yamato's own eyes. Ken just rolled his eyes and turned them back to Taichi. Yamato almost laughed at the gesture. Then he too turned back to Tai, settling himself for a long and drawn out attempt at a speech.  
  
"I feel it now..the binding is breaking." A voice said out of the darkness. Gennai just sighed. "I know. There is nothing we can do. We must wait only a little longer, I am sure." A woman's voice whispered like the blowing wind, "I feel it too. The magic in me is less of a burden now." A rough voice snarled, "Have you prepared them Gennai? Do they know? I will not allow some wet-behind-the-ears child to do this. It will destroy everything." Gennai stopped, and then sorrowfully responded. "I tried. This is something that cannot truly be prepared for. We weren't prepared for it, were we Hiroku?" The voice laced with darkness laughed. "Prepared? You remember, Masada, we were thrown in here with nothing! These children must do this themselves. We cannot ease them into it. It will make them weaker." The snarling voice growled in protest, but said nothing. Gennai turned away, buried in fear. What if Masada was right? What if they failed? What would happen then? But as he fretted over the shadows of doubt, the familiar sense of a heavy weight on his shoulders returned, and he sighed, whispering "Only a little while longer.."  
  
The rain was harder by the time the meeting was over. Yamato groaned looking through his pockets. He had forgotten to bring an umbrella, and it was at least a half-kilometer to the nearest subway. His hand had almost touched the handle of the door to open it when another hand got to it first. "You are not going out there without an umbrella." Ken's soft tenor commanded and Yamato dropped his hand. "Thanks to you, I don't have to. Lead on, my savior." Yamato said, and Ken scowled at him before pulling his umbrella out into the rain. Yamato slipped under the umbrella with the younger boy, keeping an eye on where he was stepping. "Damn puddles.." He mumbled. Suddenly the rain stopped. "That was too fast! Rain doesn't stop like that." Ken said, concern in is voice. "Yeah." Yamato said, looking up at the sky. It was like there was a hole in the clouds right over them, and Yamato got worried. "We should hurry up. I don't like how that looks." Ken put away the umbrella, and they both started to speed p their pace. Suddenly the air rippled in front of them, preventing them from going forward. "What the hell is going on?!" Yamato cried, finding himself unable to back away either. "Look over there!" Ken shouted, and the air rippled again, the play of psychedelic light focusing at a point. A bright spot of light opened from that point, and enveloped the two. Yamato found himself buoyed and surrounded by the warm light. "I..I..can't move." He said dreamily, the warmth lulling him into a sleep state. He fought only slightly, but the comforting presence of the light succeeded in bringing him into a deep sleep.  
  
"Please..please Yamato, you've got to get up!" Yamato awoke to a sharp claw poking him in the chest. "Ehgh..what the hell..?" A cold black nose pushed onto his face. "Hurry Yamato! Hurry!" "Uhh.." He lifted his head and focused on the face of Gabumon. "Gabumon..what are you doing in Odaiba?" Gabumon looked around. "What Odaiba? This is the Digital world." "The Digital World?"  
  
"You came here didn't you? Don't you know where you are?" "Well..no..there was a bight light and I fell asleep." "You didn't come here on your own? Something's going on then.." "I would say so." "Hmm.Hurry! She's coming again!" "What?" Yamato cried, but Gabumon grabbed him and pushed him into the bushes. A bright yellow flash leapt into the clearing, and then stopped, looking around. "I can't feel the barrier here." The yellow digimon said. A girl with orange hair tied up into a ponytail ran into the clearing. "What do you mean you can't feel it? I though you said it was here!" The yellow digimon sighed. "It's gone Ruki. I'm sorry." The girl turned on her heel and cursed. "I thought you said you could get me out of here!" She snarled at the digimon. The fox digimon just lowered her head in shame. Yamato, curiosity piqued, crawled to the edge of the bushes to watch. The fox lifted her head and her eyes narrowed. "There's someone else here." The girl, Ruki, looked around. "I don't see anything Renamon."  
  
"I can hear its breathing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Human. It sounds like you, only heavier." Yamato tried to slide back under the bushes, but Renamon turned her head towards him. Her eyes got wide. "THERE!" She jumped at him as Gabumon ran out of the bushes to help. "Gabumon digivolve to..GARURUMON!" Renamon pulled back as the massive blue striped wolf shouldered out of the bushes, snarling. "Don't touch him." Garurumon hissed, his fur standing up in anger. Ruki backed away, watching the fight. Renamon came closer. "You evolve? How? Or was this just a random thing?"  
  
"It's 'cause of me." Yamato said, pulling himself out of the dust. Ruki looked him over, smirking at the dirt and dust that marked his shirt. "You don't look like much. Who are you?" She said, her steely gaze never once leaving his eyes. He smiled a little and replied, "I'm Ishida Yamato. Digidestined at your service." She shook her head. "That's dumb. I'm Makino Ruki, and I've never heard of or seen you before. I don't even know what the hell a digidestined is! Trying to impress me won't work." Yamato sighed. "Look, I don't have time for this right now. Have you seen a dark haired boy around here? He's pretty tall, and judging by my experiences he'll have an annoying little green worm with him." Ruki thought for a minute, than smirked. "Nope, haven't seen your friend. Why? Is he your lover or something?" Yamato's smile hardened. "No. I just want to find him, and obviously you aren't going to help me. I better get going."  
  
Ruki laughed. "Hey hot shot, relax. I just got here myself, so I haven't been around. I'll come with you. We can search for your lover together." Yamato bristled at her statement. "Cut it out. You don't even know him." She laughed again. "Maybe not, but a guy as pretty as you has to be gay. Otherwise, all the cheerleader-types would be dead now from fighting over you. Not that that's a great loss.." Yamato sniffed and turned away. "I don't need your help." She jogged up next to him. "Yeah, I know you got your big scary pet doggy, but I'm bored. Nothing around here is strong enough to put up a good fight against Renamon, so I need something to do. Looks like you're stuck with me blondie." Yamato groaned. It was going to be a long walk.  
"Gennai is a fool. It is too late to bring the children now.." Milleniummon laughed. "They can't even fight on their own, much less take the responsibility that destiny requires of them. Besides, it will be easy to crush the one child. After that, they will all just fall into my hands.."  
A/N: I hid myself at the bottom this time, because I wasn't sure how this one was going to turn out. I want to make this one as epic as I can, and I'll try to update it as often as I can, depending on my willingness to write. That depends on how well this fic does and how much time I have. Anyway, Ruki's a bad ass isn't she? I wanted to bring out that side of her a little more, and I'm going to play with a lot of light/darkness stuff too. (Probably leading up to some YamaKen, as usual. Ruki didn't know what she was inferring to! ^_^) P.S: Please review! I'm more likely to keep working on it if people like it! 


	2. Joined and Bonded

**Mere Anarchy **

An ongoing series by Sailor Eevee

Ch. 2: Joined and Bonded

A/N: Here we go, chapter 2. I'm going to try something different, so if it doesn't work, bear with me. Fanfiction.net isn't uploading the little lines I put into my fics to separate different settings happening at the same time from each other. So I'm going to try using different keys to do that. If you see a line like: *************************** or a line like IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII , It's a different action happening in a different scene at the same time as the previous action. Like the little stars in books. Anyway, this fic is going to introduce some of the more fantasy related items into the story, which are going to be major plot points in the sequel to this. I also introduce two characters, one original, and one from Frontier (If you look at who's in the fic already, I think you can guess who it is..) and the Frontier character is going to be messed with just as much as Yama, Ken and Ruki are. I'm playing with different personality traits and how the character is seen and stuff like that. BTW, It gets more interesting in the chapters after this one. This is just introductions ^_^

            _I can't see a thing..There's no light.. A soft voice broke into the dark haze of Ken's mind, growing increasingly louder every moment. "Ken-chan? Ken-chan? What's wrong with you Ken-chan?" One huge blue eye was shoved in his face, looking like it was going to bawl tremendously at any second. "Wormmon?" Ken croaked. His voice was raw and sore, something that worried him. __How long have I been unconscious? He thought, as Wormmon tried vainly to lift Ken's head from the ground. "You aren't hurt are you?" Wormmon gushed, trying to wipe a smear of dirt off of Ken's cheek. Ken managed a weak laugh, and rose himself off the ground. "I'm okay Wormmon..don't worry about me." The little green digimon slid off his chosen as Ken got up and looked around. "It's so cold..where are we?" He asked. Wormmon went over to a pile of rocks, and looked outwards. "We're at the edge of the Northernlands. Just over there is the beginning of the server forest." Ken groaned. "Great. I've never been here before, and I have no idea what I'm doing here, and.." he said looking at his clothes, "I'm still wet! This sucks." Wormmon laughed as he heard Ken curse. "It's not so bad. I know where we are."_

            Ken looked at Wormmon and smiled. It had been a long time since he had gotten to really spend time with the little digimon, and he was now getting his chance. There was only one thing that bothered him though.. "Where's Yamato?" He asked, realizing the blonde's absence. "He came in with me, I'm sure. Did you see a blond guy around Wormmon?" Wormmon shook his head. "I didn't see anyone else around here. Are you sure he came with you?"

            I'm sure. He should be here. YAMATO!" Ken cried, waiting a few minutes before he called out again. "I don't understand..where is he?" Ken muttered under his breath. Suddenly there was a crash in the forest. A digimon's roar was heard, followed by a red flash in the distance. "Something's wrong Wormmon." Ken said, but he didn't have to. His Digivice had already wailed, and Stingmon was in the air. "I catch up! Hurry!" Ken cried, and Stingmon nodded. He flew off over the trees while Ken ran after. As he wound between trees, he could hear the sounds of fierce fighting. At a break in the forest, he came upon the source. A wolf-like digimon and a black dragon creature were fighting, twined around one another. Various energy attacks were being shot off everywhere, not taking any notice of who may be standing near. Ken fell aside as a white blast of lightning shot past him. 

"That's enough! Wormmon digivolve!" he cried. Wormmon  jumped forward crying "Wormmon digvolve to.. STINGMON!" The great green warrior lept between the fighting creatures. "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon screamed, and a purple flash separated the fighters. he dragon screamed back, angry and indignant. Its rough black fur and silver mane bristled, and it let out a sharp hiss. The wolf digimon however, was dedigivolving. Against Ken's expactions, it changed into a blue haired male human. "Damn it..I almost had that thing.. what the hell did you do that for?!" The human tackled Ken, pinning him to the ground. "I almost killed it, you asshole! Now we're done for! What the hell did you think you were doing?" Ken stared right back at the angry blue eyes. "I was trying to protect MYSELF. You were going to destroy everything around here, including me!" He pushed the blue-haired boy off of him and pulled himself up to full height. He was taller that the other boy, and wanted to make full use of it. The blue haired boy glared at him. "Fine. You deal with it. I'm just going to sit here and have a good laugh before I die." He plopped down against a tree and watched. "Have fun.." he sneered. Ken just narrowed his eyes. "Come on Stingmon." he said, and stepped over to the hissing dragon.

The dragon's amethyst gaze met Ken's deep violet one. "If you wish to fight, you are welcome to fight my digimon. However, you will try to be more watchful of what is around you, okay?" The dragon raised its nose and pressed against Ken, startling him. He fell backwards, surprised. The dragon came close again, no longer hissing angrily but almost ..purring? "_Milord, I greet thee"._ A soft female voice whispered in Ken's head, "_I trust this fool hasn't harmed you? If he has, I can rip his head off if you so wish it". _Ken stared at the bright eyes of the dragon. It..(she?) just sniffed slightly. "_Boy..must__ I decide everything by myself? Very well." She moved towards the other human, now alert. "If that's the way you want to play.. lets do this!" Suddenly Ken cried out mentally **_STOP THIS! _Both the human and the dragon stopped. **__"Finally the boy makes up his mind! A miracle has occurred!" mentally laughed the dragon. The human fumed and sputtered angrily. "Will you cut that out?!" He cried. Ken just stood, stunned. He had called out with his mind..and the beast heard him! __"I can hear that too."_

**_Sorry.._**

****

_"Don't you know anything about your own Lyr? They sure aren't teaching kids anything these days.."_

**_Lyr_****_?_****_ I don't know what you are talking about. I've never even heard of it. Are you a digimon?_**

****

_"Now I'm confused, boy. I don't know what a mon thing is, so I obviously can't be one can I? I'm your partner! As a pureblood Shiori, as young as you are, you should know this!"_

**_Shiori_****_?_****_ What the hell are you talking about?_**

****

_"I have to explain everything huh? Fine. My name is Kaili, and I am a Lyr partner to you, a Shiori. Because I am a so called mythical creature, I only bond with the most powerful of Shiori, usually pureblood like you. You are a born assassin, boy! Where have you been for the beginning of your life eh?"_

**_I still don't get it..I'm not pure anything, much less an assassin. My parents.._**

****

_"are a bunch of lazy bums if they didn't say anything to you. You have the eyes and hair of the blood fool! Come to think of it, why do you not live at the mountain? I had to search forever to find you."_

**_So you brought us here?_**

****

_"Us?__ I don't know any "us" boy, just you. And no, I didn't bring you anywhere. You were here, so I came. Anyway, that's hardly important.." _

"Look, if you are going to stare at it all day, I'm just going to kill it now. Get out of the way!" The other boy cried, but Ken whipped around and glared at him. "You don't know what's even going on. I suggest you shut up." The other boy glared back. "Not very many people say that to Minamoto Kouji and get away with it. This thing attacked me first, and I never avoid a fight if I can help it." The dragon sniffed haughtily. "_Hardly._ He stepped on my tail, and I jerked it back, flipping him over, and he demands a fight. I was not at fault here." _Ken sighed. "Kouji, I'm sorry but you cannot fight this dragon. She is under my care. Besides, you cannot attack a friend of a friend, and since I know your name, I'll make it mutual so we can get along a little better. I am Ichijouji Ken." He bowed, keeping an eye on Kouji. He glowered angrily, but he bowed after a few minutes. _

"So you have one of these too?" Kouji asked, pulling out a digivice of different shape. Ken nodded and pulled out his. "This is Wormmon, my digimon." Ken uncurled Wormmon from his neck, where the little digimon had been hiding. Kouji laughed. "I do my own fighting. I don't need a little green worm to fight for me. You could not possibly be alone." Ken bristled, and the dragon Kaili hissed behind him, but he kept his voice calm. "Actually I'm not alone. I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's blond and blue eyed, and a few years older that me. Have you seen him?" Kouji thought for a second, but then shrugged. "Nope. I have no idea." Ken sighed again. "I better find him. History tells me that we don't so well alone. Would you like to come with me? I could use the company." Kouji laughed. "Me? Come with you? No way. I'm not going near that thing." He pointed at Kaili. She hissed, enjoying his reaction. Ken looked at him and then turned away. "Fine. Goodbye Kouji." He strode off into the trees, followed by Kaili and Wormmon. Kouji stood until Ken had gone out of sight, the started to follow. That dark haired kid was suspicious, and he was going to find out what was going on..


	3. Prophesy

**Mere Anarchy **

An ongoing series by Sailor Eevee

Ch. 3:

A/N: Heh. I had to up the rating because of Kouji's potty mouth. It will be well deserved soon though, so don't be surprised at some R-rated stuff later on. Anyway, because of Driver's Ed and various school projects, I am rather limited in my fanfic writing time, so bear with me.(However, if I suddenly start putting up new chapters every day, you know I've gotten into a car crash..0_o) We're getting into main plot from here on out, so expect angst, sarcastic comments, and Yamaken yaoi moments. (What did you expect from me?) Battles are going to be heavy on the descriptions, so those with weak constitutions probably shouldn't come on the ride. (I'm not responsible for sudden sicknesses. My insurance can't handle it.) Just remember to review and you get a discount on the next ride!

            "He's not here Yamato.." Gabumon said softly. The blonde just stoically walked ahead, with no response to his digimon. "I agree with Fido. Your friend isn't anywhere around here." Ruki said, rubbing her aching feet. "We've been walking all day, and seen nothing. Are you sure that he came with you?"

            "I know it." Yamato said, still walking. In his mind, several possibilities were bothering him. _Is he really alive? Maybe he didn't come to the Digiworld with me. Maybe I'm just going in circles. Maybe I'm going to die alone here. Maybe.. maybe I shouldn't be worrying about this at all. Why do I care?..That_ last thought made Yamato stop for a moment. It was true that the younger boy was charming and very interesting to talk to, but he wasn't really important. _I don't care. I'm just looking for something to do. However, for a moment.. Yamato had been truly concerned about Ken's safety. _Why?__

*********************************************

            _"Someone's following you milord. I think it's that horrible Kouji boy. Can I kill him now?"_

            Ken shook his head slightly. It wasn't his concern if Kouji wanted to follow. "Leave him be Kaili. He's welcome to come if he wants to." He stopped for a moment, confirming the sound of footsteps behind him, and then started again. "Kouji, you might as well come over here. I know you're there." No response. However, the footsteps behind kept going, and were coming closer. Ken walked forward again, a horrible feeling of fear burning in the back of his mind. _Those are awfully heavy for a person.., he thought. Suddenly the footsteps were very close, and a great roar sounded behind him. "I smell the blood of a human! Millenniummon will be pleased to gain energy from human blood!" Ken broke out into a run. "Human blood?! Millenniummon! Wormmon, why didn't you tell me!!" Wormmon held on tightly to his spot on Ken's shoulder. "I don't know! I told you I've never been up here!" Ken just ran harder, trying to escape the treat of the unknown digimon behind him. "Try digivolving Wormmon!" Ken cried, hearing the footsteps still coming closer. "I've been trying! Something's blocking me!" Ken looked at his digivice. It was if the machine had gone dead. There was nothing on the screen. He groaned and stuffed it back in his pocket. __We are so screwed…_

_"Fight for yourself, milord! You are a born assassin after all!" _Ken looked up to see the black dragon (now in the shape of a black eagle-type bird) flying above him. "Sorry Kaili, I think my parents didn't teach me that one either!" The eagle screeched in protest. _"Not teaching a pure blood his own heritage? When I get a chance to speak to them, I'm going to.." _

"This isn't the time Kaili!" Ken cried as the digimon crashed through the trees. He dug in his pockets, searching for something, anything that could help him. "Wait..no..It couldn't be.." His hand met wrapped leather, a familiar touch. _"Use it boy. It's all you've got."_ His hand tightened on the handle. It felt shaped to his hand, as he knew it was. "I can't..it disappeared.." Ken hissed again, feeling the weapon's attracting yet repulsive power. "Ken-chan, We've got nothing else..I don't mind." Wormmon said, nuzzling against the curve of his neck. "I don't want to die." He tensed, but then made his decision. " I don't want to die either." He said, and then pulled the whip out of the pocket. "Come on!" He cried, grabbing the digimon's attention. "So willing to feed Lord Millenniummon, human?" it sneered, and tore its way through the trees. "Allomon is it?" Ken said, then let his mind go. His body knew better what to do than his mind did. His hand snapped forward, forcefully snapping the whip in the Allomon's face, catching one of its eyes. It roared in pain, and Ken snapped the whip again against its chest. As it roared, something else jumped onto the Allomon, digging swords down its body. "I'll take care of it! GO!" The digimon that was Kouji cried, but Ken stood his ground. "I can fight it. I thought you didn't care about there I was going." Ken smirked, but Kouji wasn't listening. Ken let the whip fly again, at the Allomon's leg. It wrapped around and pulled the Allomon to his knees, allowing Kouji to jam his light sword into the digimon's chest. The Allomon dissolved in a flash of light, and Kouji dedigivolved as he slid to the ground. "I didn't think you could take care of that thing on your own." Ken grabbed his arm and helped Kouji stand. "I didn't think I could either..but I guess something just happened." He grinned a little as he discreetly stuffed the whip back. He didn't want to see it for a long time. Kouji smiled a little bit too. "You're too skinny to be a fighter, but you did some good work on that lizard." Ken nodded. "You're pretty good yourself. How do you change into a digimon?" Kouji stepped back. "I just can. Better than having to worry about a separate one like him." He pointed at Wormmon, who just pressed up against Ken's neck. Suddenly, they heard more crashing though the bushes. "I don't think we're done yet." Kouji growled, shifting back to his digimon form. Ken stared hard into the bushes, but could see nothing. "Come out then.." He whispered under his breath.

*********************************************

"That's it then. We're giving up. He's not here." Yamato said, sinking to the ground. He felt as if a 20 ton weight had just been dropped on his shoulders. "This is how Tai felt when I left. No wonder he was so upset. I feel responsible." He muttered, but then sighed. Ruki sat down next to him, staring at him with an icy amethyst gaze. "If he's not here, that kid is very lucky. I'd rather be home then here." she said, shifting her eyes to the clouds in the sky. Gabumon and Renamon had gone off, searching for food, and Yamato felt blissfully..desperately..alone. "Have you wondered why we've been brought here?" said Ruki, musing. "I mean, I knew a bunch of people that had digimon..from what you've told me, so do you. Why didn't they come? Hmm..." Yamato just sighed, watching the light play on the grass in front of him. "Maybe there's something about us, you know? Maybe..." 

Yamato cut her off. "Do you ever stop talking?" he asked. She bristled and glared at him. "All I was doing was filling the silence. It's too quiet." Suddenly, a pained roar echoed across the forest. A flock of Parrotmon burst from the trees, squawking fearfully.  "What was that?' Ruki sat up, getting worried. Yamato sat up too, scanning the horizon. "I have no idea.." More crashing and thundering noises followed, until the forest became silent again. "Let's check it out." Ruki said, walking toward the trees. Yamato followed. "What about the digimon?" He asked, but she broke into a run. "Leave them. What ever it was will be gone by the time they get back!" Yamato started to run himself, trying to catch up with her. They wove through the trees, following the sound. "It's right here! Ruki cried as she broke into a trampled clearing. Suddenly, as she slowed, a digimon jumped on top of her. It howled, pulling out a sword made of light. Yamato tore into the clearing after her. He didn't really want to save her, but he figured he would feel guilty if he didn't. As he pulled a branch off a tree, ready to knock the thing out, something grabbed his arm. "WAIT!" A familiar voice cried. Yamato found himself spun around and face to face with deep violet eyes. "Ken.." Yamato said, dropping the stick. Ken smiled, then let go of Yamato 's arm. "I thought you were here." 

"Yeah.." Yamato said, backing slightly away from the uncomfortable closeness with the other boy. _Uncomfortable?_ He mused, but he forgot about it when the digimon that had attacked him melted and changed shape. "A guy?" Yamato asked. Ken walked over to the person, and then turned to Yamato. "This is Kouji. He's a friend, its okay." Yamato nodded, and smiled at Kouji. "You kept him alive..I appreciate that." Kouji sniffed. "Whatever." Ruki walked over and looked Ken over, smirking. "Not bad..How come there aren't any guys like you in my team?" Ken smiled, Yamato gestured toward Ruki. "That's Ruki. She's..er..an interesting person." Ruki laughed and shot a look at Kouji. "Not really a people person, is he?" Ken shook his head. "Not at all. I suppose I should mention one more thing..perferably just to him? He looked at her. She shrugged. "I don't care. Just tell me if you're going to make out or something. I want to watch." 

Ken turned to Yamato. "Something's going on, I know it." Yamato laughed. "No really? What ever made you think of that?" He asked sarcastically. Ken glared at him. "This is serious! There's something about you and me and them that is different from Tai and Daisuke and the others. Something's happened to me that you need to know. This dragon's just started following me, and she's saying that I'm a part of some civilization of assassins or something..

_"I'm getting the feeling that you don't know what to say. Should I explain?"_ A black eagle landed in the clearing, then shifted into the dragon form. Kaili looked very smug at Yamato's reaction. "Ken..what the hell is going on?" Ken sighed and dropped his head. "Just what I told you. Things are getting very strange, very fast. I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I just knew you had come through..and I knew that something was coming..other things like that. I even saw something, before Wormmmon woke me up. A shape laughing, then darkness, then white wings..I don't understand any of it.."  Ken looked at Yamato, looking very worried. Yamato just stared at him. "You're seeing things? Like a psychic? That's it..this is getting too strange for me. I'm going to get out of here." Ken grabbed his arm, violet eyes flashing. "We CAN"T. This thing is bigger than all of us, I can feel it. This is our final destiny, the end of everything. We won't be allowed to leave." Yamato backed away, very much afraid. Afraid for his friend, afraid for himself,..and afraid of something he couldn't see. _A final destiny.._, he thought, _It could kill me..I'm not ready for this._ Ken's eyes were dark now, the light that had flashed in them burning deeper in the darkness. "We need you Yamato," he said in a disconnected voice, "we need you to lead. That is your destiny now, not Taichi's. Prove yourself as the Lord of Light and break away from the darkness that chains you. Prepare before the flames consume you." He spasmed once, and then fell forward, Yamato catching him before he hit the ground. Yamato was breathing hard, a cold sweat running down his face. Something in Ken's speech had chilled him to the bone, releasing a fear that had not been there before. "I can't do this," he hissed fearfully, "Ken can't do this." He looked at the prone body of the dark haired boy that he held, and felt something spark, just like it had when he had thought about Ken. _I don't understand.._ Yamato thought, clenching his teeth. The 20 ton weight had just grown to a 100 ton one, and he wasn't sure if he could bear it. 

_"That was one of the gifts of hose who are of pure blood. Do not fear for him, but rather, fear for yourself."_ The dragon said, looking at Yamato with eyes as dark and mysterious as Ken's own. _The eyes are the windows to the soul, thought Yamato. __Could this thing be a part of him? The dragon rumbled in her throat, reminding the blonde of a laugh. She pressed her nose to Ken's hand, but spoke again to Yamato. __"I am that and more .You yourself are connected to him, but I cannot sense how yet. Be careful with how you conduct yourself Mr. Leader. You can never now how you can hurt someone with what you say. You are being tested." _

"Great." Yamato said, finding words to speak. He turned, and started walking back toward Ruki, who had convinced Kouji to help her make a sort of campsite. The digimon were back as well, yelling about how they had left them. "Tested..I'm being tested.." Yamato whispered again, his shoulders shaking slightly. _I don't want to be a part of this..I just want to go home._


	4. Awakening

**Mere Anarchy **

An ongoing series by Sailor Eevee

Ch. 4:

A/N:  Isn't summer a wonderful thing? I get to watch X-play and anime on Tech-TV (Silent Mobius...Betterman good.), South Park (Very funny show), Farscape (At midnight...evil SCI-fi), and I can work on my fics! Meaning you, the reader, are very lucky.  I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed thus far, and I would like to let you know that your reviews are keeping this cruise ship afloat. Yama forgot to put enough lifeboats on the ship, so if you do not want to really experience the Titanic again (after that movie, who would?), you will review. In today's chapter, we get Yama angst, more awkward YamaKen moments, and a bishonen fight (GIR says: Yay!)Because of the nature of a future chapter or two, I'm really thinking about making an optional Lime(or Lemon) chapter on MediaMiner.org, if there is any interest. Keep that in mind, and read on! I am sacrificing my free time for you. (Time I could be using indulging my Cowboy Bebop addiction)

            "What did you do to him?" asked Ruki when she saw Yamato carrying Ken. "I told you to say something if you were going to make out. I really wanted to watch." Yamato glared at her out of the corner of his eye. "Can it." He said, turning his eyes back to the body he carried.  Ken shifted his head and moaned as Yamato set him down on a patch of grass. "What happed? Some digimon?" Asked Kouji, staring down onto Ken's face. Yamato shook his head. "He's sick or something. He was rambling on about a final destiny, and then just collapsed." Kouji seemed satisfied with that answer, but it left a sour taste in Yamato's mouth. _It's not true. He's just sick, like I told Kouji. Everything is fine. We just need to get him home._ He thought, trying desperately to forget everything that Ken had said. It was a waste of time. Yamato sighed and looked again on Ken's face, watching the shadows stretch across delicate cheekbones and dark arched eyebrows. Suddenly a sharp craving took him, a craving for that spark that occurred every time he had touched Ken since they had come here. His hand reached ever closer to the pale face, uncontrolled. Yamato didn't even realize what he was doing until… "Ehhhhh.." Ken groaned, shifting his body and awaking Yamato from his trance. _What was I doing?! I'm not like that! Shit… _

It was all Yamato could do to keep from running away as Ken twitched and slowly became conscious. "Yamato…what am I doing on the ground?" Ken said, trying to get up. Yamato's hand pushed him back down, inciting a spark in the contact, but not quite what Yamato had been hoping for. "You fainted. Don't move." Ken slid down onto his back, sighing. "I'm pathetic aren't I? Blackouts happen all the time with me, and it just burdens whomever I'm with. I'm so sorry." Ken said, trying to apologize. "Don't worry about it." Yamato mumbled, lost in his own thoughts.  His hand spasmed, searching for the contact he craved. _Why? Why am I being tortured like this? What have I awakened? I can't let this happen._ Yamato thought. _I'm not like this. I've had sex with Sora for Christ's sake! I'm not gay!_ Yamato's head snapped up, coming to a decision. _Whatever's going on, it ends here. I can't talk to him anymore. His decision made, he went and sat near a fire that Kouji had put together. Gabumon sat next to him, looking upset. "You know, you should have waited for us to come back. You could have been hurt!" said Gabumon. "I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry, Gabumon. I'm just…not been myself recently." Yamato sighed, eyes watching the dancing flames of the fire. "Prepare before the flames consume you." He whispered, the words making him shudder. Gabumon looked at him with a worried gaze.  "Matt…" Gabumon said, but Yamato silenced him with an icy look. "Don't call me that now Gabumon. I'm not in the mood to be friendly." Gabumon backed off a little, but sighed. "I'm your friend, Matt. We worked this out a while ago, remember? You should tell me what's wrong."  Yamato's heart screamed. How easy it would be to tell him! But however hard he tried to open his mouth; the words would not come out. Instead, he just felt colder, more alone, and the craving got stronger. "I need to go for a walk." He said, getting up abruptly. Ruki turned and looked at him, worried. "Are you sure? There might be other digimon around. I'm coming with you." Yamato scowled. "No. I want to be alone for a while." Near the fire, Ken just watched him. His eyes were hollow, probably because Wormmon had told him what had happened during his conversation with Yamato. "I'm not coming to save your ass, so don't die, okay?" Kouji said, looking up from he area he was clearing for his bed. Yamato just shook his head and headed into the forest. Suddenly he felt a clawed hand touch his, and looked down to see Gabumon. "You can't get rid of me." Gabumon said, daring Yamato to try. He smiled a little at Gabumon's insistence, and then walked on. "I know." He said._

            After he disappeared into the forest, Ruki shook her head. "That boy is nuts. But you know, I still feel like he knows better then we do about what's going on." Renamon, sitting next to her, nodded. "He's powerful, Ruki. I think it's better to be with him than against him." Kouji looked at her, now interested in the conversation. "What do you mean by powerful?" he asked.  Renamon stared at the ground, the parks from the fire dancing in front of her. "I don't know how, but I just feel it. I'm sorry I can't explain more." Ruki snorted, feeding a stick into the blaze. "Powerful or not, I think he's nuts." At that statement, Ken rose from his place and began to walk into the forest. "Where are you going?" asked Ruki. "You're not going to follow him, are you?" Ken was silent; but soon disappeared into the forest. Kouji sniffed. "I'm not saving his ass either."

***************************************************************

            "There's got to be a portal here. I just know it!" insisted Yamato, pushing back the shrubs and undergrowth. Gabumon only sighed, but still followed. "What's with the sudden urge to go home? I'm not bothering you, am I?" Gabumon asked, watching Yamato frantically dig through leaves. "I'm tired of being here. I don't know why I came, but I'm done. No more digital world for me." said Yamato, pausing in his digging. A soft voice traveled up from the bottom of the hill. "There's no portal there." Yamato whirled around, anger in his eyes. "I said I wanted to be alone. What do you want?" Ken lowered his head and walked up the hill. "Why are you doing this? It wasn't because of what I said was it? I told you I couldn't control it." Ken said, violet eyes dark in the waning light. Yamato turned away. "It's not that Ken…It's not that at all."

"Then what is it?! You stomp off to God-knows-where with hardly a word to anyone, and you expect me to let you? We need to stay together, Yamato. With everything you've been through, I thought you knew that."

            "I don't want to talk to you if all you're going to do is yell at me. Get lost."

            "Not until you tell me what's going on." Ken said, anger slowly showing up in his voice. _"Do you want me to kill him? He's making you angry." said Kaili, causing Ken to calm down slightly. "No. I need to find out so we can get him over it and back to the group." Yamato laughed when he heard Ken's answer. "Get me over it and back to the group? You sound like Taichi. He learned the hard way how difficult it was to order me to do something. Do you need to learn the same lesson?" Ken backed up a little, but steeled his nerve. "Order yourself. You wanted to lead, and here's your chance. Help us all out, and quit being stupid. I don't understand why you're acting this way." Yamato stared at him as the moonlight glowed over the hill. __The darkness suits him. Yamato thought. Ken stared back, his eyes holding as much power as Yamato's own. They stood that way for a while, each trying to overpower the other. Rain started to fall, but the two bishonen didn't move. Gabumon and Wormmon huddled under a tree, not understanding the battle their Chosen were locked into. Suddenly Gabumon cocked his ear, and started to shake. "Something evil is coming…" He whispered, causing Wormmon to whimper in fear. "I feel it too. I hope Yamato and Ken will stop soon." Gabumon shook his head. "No, it's too late. Look!" _

            A dark shadow was covering the ground, breaking Yamato and Ken from their battle. "What is that?" Ken asked, staring up into the sky. Yamato backed toward the forest. "I don't know. Let's get out of here." A deep voice shook the ground, freezing the Chosen and their digimon in their tracks. The rain started coming down harder. "Don't bother, humans." The voice said, as it seemed to get closer. "You could not run fast enough." The beast broke through the trees. Ken's eyes widened and he shook with fear and recognition. "That Allomon was right…," he said, "It is Millenniummon." Yamato looked from Ken back to the digimon. "Millenniummon?" Yamato asked, confused and a bit afraid. "Ichijouji and I go back a long time," Millenniummon hissed, "don't we? Of course now Ryo isn't here to help you, and a scared little boy like you couldn't hope to defeat me before I take all the energy from this world. I will destroy everything, from this world to the real world itself! When everything is destroyed, the void itself will nurse me back to health. I will be a god of my own world, and you cannot hope to stop me. YAAAAAAHHH!" The digimon cried, energy bursting from its hands. Ken screamed and Yamato started running as the beam of energy shot towards them. Suddenly a burst of light stopped Millenniummon's attack. Yamato turned to see the figure of an old man in front of them. "Gennai? What the hell's going on?" Yamato cried. Ken stood there, looking very confused. "Gennai?" he asked. The old man chuckled, his eyes focused on Yamato. "Didn't expect to see me show up, did you? Didn't that dragon tell you that you were being tested? _" I__ did, thank you very much." "Hmmph.  Didn't do a very good job of it did you? Ah well, It can't be helped. It's not like I have time for it right now. You better get out of here; I can't hold his attention for long." Gennai turned back to Millenniummon. "Look, do you really have to do this right now? This isn't the best time. We've got a bit of a transition going on..."_

            Millenniummon roared. "I take no orders from you old one. You can no longer enforce your commands, and can no longer hold me. You can protect this child no longer!" As Millenniummon began to attack, Yamato felt a light touch on his arm. "We need to hurry, before he notices us again." Ken whispered. Yamato felt the spark again at that touch, but tried desperately to ignore the yearning that followed. "Come on." He said, and took off back towards the campsite, Ken and the digimon following close behind. They could hear voices in the distance, probably Kouji and Ruki searching for them. "They won't reach us in time." Ken hissed as he ran. Yamato agreed, figuring the voices to be too far away. The rain was pouring now, altering Yamato's sight. "Yamato! I can't see anything. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Ken cried over the sounds of the rain and the battle behind them. "Who cares?! We're far away from that digimon that was trying to kill us!" Yamato said. He ran harder, he rain blinding him and soaking him to the bone. _Just like how I feel right now…_ he thought.

            Suddenly the ground dropped away. He hung for what seemed like a minute in the air, than fell towards the unknown ground. "YAMATO!" He heard Ken scream. A wet freezing hand grasped his, and he hit against a rock face. "Matt, are you okay?! We've got you, just try to climb up!" He heard Gabumon say as a wet claw also grasped his hand. "I'm trying!" Yamato said weakly as this feet tried to find a hold on the rain soaked rock. "Yamato, please hold on." Even Wormmon was trying to help pull up the blond from a death smashed on the rocky ground below. "Almost…" Yamato strained, using his arm to pull himself up. "There's no footholds…guys, hold on." Even as he said that, Yamato could feel his hand slipping. The rain and the cold were working against him, and he could do nothing. _Please…I don't want to die! Please…someone...help! _He desperately thought, images of doom burning in his heart. Just then, he felt a rumbling in the rock. It was soft at first, but grew quickly, causing the rock to shake so badly he could feel it cracking. "Ken, Gabumon, forget about me! The rock is cracking!" Yamato cried, but it was too late. The ledge broke, causing Ken to slide into Yamato. "I'm sorry…" Ken said as they dropped. Yamato gasped for air as the ground came closer. _I don't care what happens to me anymore. I just…whatever deity is watching…please protect Ken._

***************************************************************

            "Always screwing up…" Kouji muttered. Ruki glared at his out of a corner of her eyes as she ran ahead. "We were together for a reason, and we need to stay that way." she said as the rain pounded against the trees. They had already found where Millenniummon and Gennai had been, but all that remained were a few scorch marks and a blasted tree. No sign of either Ken or Yamato. "Do you think they killed each other?" Kouji remarked. Ruki kept running. "Either that or the digimon that was stomping around. I thought I heard Ken scream though…"

***************************************************************

            A raindrop ran down his nose, hanging on the tip. Its coolness was enough to stir Yamato. As he rose, he hissed in pain. His face was covered in scratches and scrapes, some bleeding. He could barely see through the blood, mud and rain, but he was aware. "I'm alive…" He sighed, his voice weak and wavering. "The fall…it was too high for me to survive. "How…."

            ""That wasn't fun, was it boy?" A familiar voice asked. Yamato squinted and saw a blurry image walking toward him. "Gennai…?" He asked, recognizing the craggy features. He old man laughed, and then knelt in the mud next t Yamato. "I'm surprised you could see me through all that muck. Here." A scrap of cloth was put into his hand, and Yamato summoned the little strength he had to wipe his eyes. Gennai watched him, looking very grave. "Where's Ken? Is he…?" Yamato said, becoming very worried. Gennai nodded. "He's okay. He'll come to soon, I think. However, now is not the time to worry about him. You should worry more about yourself." Yamato froze. "What happened? Did I lose a leg or something?" He sat up suddenly, and his head exploded in pain. Gennai grabbed his shoulders as he threatened to faint. "No, you're whole. That's not what I meant. You should be proud of yourself though. You have a very strong will. That is why you are still alive now." Yamato forced his nausea down. ""Strong will?" he said. Gennai nodded. "You've done something that wasn't supposed to happen yet. Whether that's a good thing or a bad thing, I cannot say. Look in the water and decide for yourself." Yamato managed to pull himself toward a puddle, becoming more confused. The weight on his shoulders seemed to have grown again, becoming unbearable. It was like he was dragging the weight as well as carrying it. His blood streaked face appeared in the water, looking similar to what he thought it would. His shirt was torn and his shoulders and chest were bleeding as well, having been scraped against the rock. However, something behind his shoulders caught his eye. Bloodstained like the rest of his body, but moving. He moved his shoulder, and he felt an unfamiliar sensation of something feathery soft moving with it. Gennai stood nearby, watching with a blank expression on his face. "You were not supposed to be awakened yet," Gennai said, "but your insistence of saving the other boy and the digimon opened your soul." Yamato grew afraid at that statement. _Feathery soft?_  He flipped over, and saw what had seemed to be the weight of stress. "White wings…" Yamato gasped. Gennai walked over, looking right into Yamato's eyes. "Those who are chosen to hold the Digital World's power in their hearts are always marked. They are tested in blood and fire, and then they take their place in the world.  Do not fear your gifts, for fear makes them more dangerous then darkness itself."


End file.
